


深夜浴室

by hahabo



Category: all尤
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	深夜浴室

＊双性预警！速打车。

旅行基地半夜的浴室总会有一些不可明说的情色事件。就比如现在。尤长靖被包围着，范丞丞在前面搂着他舔吻，一会儿又滑倒侧边舔他的耳朵，舌尖时不时钻进耳孔模拟性交的动作进进出出逼他发出好听的声音。而小鬼在他后面，双手揉着滑腻的臀肉，嘴也不停用牙一点点磕着尤长靖的肩头。空旷浴室里只有黏腻的口水声和男人的低喘。

尤长靖是个双性人的秘密在ninepercent里是一个不算秘密的秘密。最先发现的陈立农自己偷偷吃了好久的独食，直到后来一起拍节目的时候被Justin发现了，Justin发现了就意味着范丞丞会知道，反正最后这件事就变成了其他八个人默守的共享秘密。对他们来说，尤长靖好像怜爱众人的女神，谁都能得到怜悯，但谁也不能让他停留。

范丞丞一向觉得无所谓，反正至少现在他满意的很。他一手玩着尤长靖小包子一样的奶子，另一只手在他身下的花穴里进进出出，手指抽出来的时候上面还留着透明的爱液，他把手举到尤长靖眼前，那人白了他一眼，然后自己主动含了进去，范丞丞嘶了一声，低低地骂了一句骚货。小鬼在后面不是很高兴，他挑着眉毛和范丞丞对视，嘴里霹雳吧啦地骂着人。即使他压低了嗓门可还是吓了尤长靖一哆嗦，后穴也跟着缩了一下，夹得小鬼操操地吱哇骂了两句，手啪啪地拍了几下尤长靖白嫩的臀肉，捏着腰更发狠地顶撞。

后穴像着了火一样的被摩擦着，前面花穴就更觉得空虚，尤长靖半闭着眼讨好地用脸蛋去蹭范丞丞还没完全硬起来的阴茎，十八九岁的男孩把自己的恶劣在此刻发挥的淋漓尽致，他握着自己的性器拍打着哥哥红嘟嘟的嘴巴，在尤长靖妥协张开嘴的时候一下子全都塞进去，不让他有缓冲的时间摁着尤长靖的头按照自己的频率顶弄起来，尤长靖也配合他，自己用嘴唇包住牙齿，随着他的速度给范丞丞做深喉，时不时抬眼看他一下，看得范丞丞恨不得把自己那点东西全都射他嘴里，抹在他脸上。可惜他得忍着毕竟下面还有一张嘴等着呢。他示意小鬼把尤长靖抱起来，手臂搂着尤长靖肉乎乎的大腿，龟头在阴蒂上顶了几下，然后招呼也不打直接干进已经发大水的花穴里。那里面热乎乎的，像尤长靖本人一样热情。

尤长靖被他们俩夹在中间，两个人性器中间隔着薄薄的一层一前一后的操干着。他脑子早就不清醒了，也不记得自己才是最大的那个，一会儿回头像小鬼索吻喊他哥哥，哥哥轻点艹宝宝，一会儿又转过来去舔范丞丞的嘴唇，叫他老公老公再快点，小鬼被他搞得心烦，狠狠地拧了一把尤长靖翘起的奶头，后面也大开大合地动起来，最后发狠似的顶了几下抽出来射在尤长靖的背上。后穴的高潮带着前面的花穴也不规则的咬紧，涨得通红的性器就差那么一点就要喷薄而出。范丞丞一手给他撸，一面咬着牙又干了几十下花穴强忍着射在里面的冲动抽出来，抓着尤长靖白软的小手给自己打飞机，最后叫他闭上眼睛，乳白色的精液洒了一脸。偏偏漂亮的哥哥还不知好歹用手指一点点刮下来又一点点舔进去。后边的小鬼骂了一声娘。把尤长靖扯到自己怀里玩他鼓胀的胸脯，范丞丞也蹲下来，手指有一搭没一搭地梳理尤长靖汗湿的刘海，声音里带着戏谑，"长靖，下次穿上婚纱在湖边给我们干好不好，给我们一人怀一个宝宝，你说怎么样，长靖姐姐?"


End file.
